The present invention relates to a fluid reservoir system for a master cylinder, and in particular for a master cylinder of the braking system of a motor vehicle.
In some motor vehicles, the master cylinder of the braking system is positioned just below a wall of the vehicle body. In such arrangements, it is difficult, if not impossible, to mount a fluid reservoir directly on the master cylinder. Where a fluid reservoir is mounted on the master cylinder in such a situation, it is difficult, if not impossible, to re-fill the reservoir and/or to view the fluid level markings on the reservoir. WO-A-99/17967 describes a fluid reservoir system in which the system comprises a main reservoir, a secondary reservoir (attachable to the master cylinder), and a fluid pipe connecting the two reservoirs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fluid reservoir system which overcomes the above mentioned problems.
A fluid reservoir system in accordance with the present invention, for a master cylinder having first and second fluid chambers each with associated pistons, comprises a main reservoir; a first secondary reservoir for mounting on the master cylinder to supply fluid to the first fluid chamber; a second secondary reservoir for mounting on the master cylinder to supply fluid to the second fluid chamber; a first fluid pipe fluidly connecting the main reservoir with the first secondary reservoir; and a second fluid pipe fluidly connecting the main reservoir with the second secondary reservoir; wherein the first secondary reservoir has a fluid capacity which is substantially equal to, or greater than, the capacity of fluid required by the first fluid chamber during full stroke of the associated master cylinder piston; and wherein the second secondary reservoir has a fluid capacity which is substantially equal to, or greater than, the capacity of fluid required by the second fluid chamber during full stroke of the associated master cylinder piston.
The present invention provides a fluid reservoir system in which the main reservoir can be positioned remote from the master cylinder. Further, the size of the internal volumes of the secondary reservoirs is such as to provide an adequate supply of fluid to the master cylinder.